Young Powerful Mage, Nia Nigemata
General Information Nia Nigemata is a young mage who graduated from the top of her academy, and with her high magical capabilities. In results, she was taken to the magecraft industry to join a secret organization full of strong and powerful mages gathered from all sorts of places. She was gifted by the legendary artifact that was passed down onto her called " Mageias ", which is a mysterious scroll that her father used to own. Personality Nia used to be a pure and innocent girl back when she was still very young, but with the influence and the praisings that she got throughout her academy life. She became an arrogant with a bad attitude in general girl, as she was hated by some members in the organization. In addition, she dislikes using weapons such as swords, bows and generic weapons that " brutes " normally uses which she referred those who used weapons as that. Powers and Weaknesses As one of the members of the secret organization, Nia would be able to use all sorts of magic. Whenever let it be a high level spell, she'd still being able to do it without breaking a sweat. She also ranked one of the few members in the organization to use primordial magic, which is a type of magecraft which is hard to use and also learn. Her weaknesses being underestimating her opponent, since she lacks combat experience she might have hard time dealing with a long-term enemy if she can't defeat it in one go. But despite all of that weaknesses, her magic is so powerful that it could tear a hole in the reality itself. Even if it's just a small fissure within the reality, it is still one of the powerful feats performed by a human. She is shown to be being able to jump between timelines and universes as well. Relationship with the Organization As a 14 years old mage, she is often bothered by members of the organization because of how adorable she is in general. With that, it made her hated being called " cute " or any kind of words that will make her flutter. But she only respects one person only in the members, which is a person named " Mercury Espada ". Mercury taught her the way of using primordial to it's fullest potential, which was hard for Nia when she tried it for the first time. But of course, eventually she overcame the obstacles and mastered the primordial magic. Sigil of Annihilation When she first joined the secret organization, a fragment of destruction was planted within her in order for to to become stronger and excels even further at her abilities. But at the moment she still can't use the true power of destruction, as sometimes the power took over her. This causes in the leader of the organization to do something in replacement of that instead, which is the Sigil of Annihilation. The sigil works like fragment of the destruction, but a little weaker compared to the actual fragments. Her sigil can be seen on her face, clearly below her right eye. Feats * Destroyed a large continent * Created a miniature black hole * Made a small fissure in the reality, which was nearly out of control * Can potentially blow up several planets with her spells